invention relates to animal bedding or litter materials, and more particularly to a poultry litter particularly well suited for use in confined enclosures.
Currently, the preferred materials for use as poultry litter are low cost, high in fiber and highly moisture absorbent, for example wood shavings, saw dust, peat hulls, oat hulls, sunflower hulls, ground corn cobs, and rice hulls. Of these, the most commonly used is perhaps dried wood shavings. When used as a bedding for poultry, these materials must serve two needs: absorbing moisture from the poultry droppings, and minimizing the release of gaseous ammonia.
These requirements are now more critical in view of present day methods of producing poultry. In particular, advanced breeding techniques and improved feeds result in more rapid growth of the birds, and they are raised in more confined or restricted areas than were previously employed. Both factors increase the level of stress within poultry raising enclosures, and result in higher levels of moisture and ammonia gas. The moisture alone is a significant problem, and the increased ammonia lowers the ability of the birds to resist respiratory disease, a major cause of poultry mortality.
The above-mentioned commonly employed litter materials are effective to a degree. However, they have a tendency to compact, reducing their capacity to release moisture and increasing the formation and release of ammonia gas. To counter these problems, the litter can be regularly stirred, for example weekly. However, the stirring itself releases substantial amounts of ammonia, requiring increased air circulation through the poultry enclosure. In cold weather, the air must be heated, further increasing the production cost. Of course, the stirring operation itself is an added cost of labor.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a poultry litter with improved moisture absorption capability as compared to present materials.
Another object is to provide a poultry litter which reduces the release of ammonia gas and has improved aeration for a more stable, safer release of moisture and ammonia gases.
Another object is to provide a poultry litter which requires little or no periodic stirring to effect satisfactory moisture and ammonia release.
Yet another object is to provide a process for manufacturing an improved, low cost poultry litter.